Death Kiss
by Babydoll Hime
Summary: Teenaged Death the Kid has a life that doesn't make him too content. Once an abnormal couple moves into Death City, he is interested in their daughter Crona Makenshi. But what if she isn't what she looks like?  Crona x Kid


DEATH KISS

Summary: Sixteen-year-old Death the Kid was the one with the miserable life. Even though he held wealth and a loving family, he wasn't really content—his reputation was of being a suspicious and lonely boy. Once he befriended Crona Makenshi, the strange girl who had recently moved in next door, Kid is determined to let this new friendship last or develop. But what happens if everybody's suspicion is thrown at Crona?

Chapter I

There was absolute no doubt that most of my life would be ruined once my father had been caught in an accident. The news was received when I arrived home in a rowdy mood, on a quiet Friday. The atmosphere remained silent for the rest of the day. Though, I could barely believe that the cause of this was a car accident. I know my father is strong enough to bear such a thing. Still, perhaps I am wrong.

Saturday came before I knew it, and I found myself sitting in the waiting room for almost an hour. My stepsisters, Elizabeth and Patricia, surprisingly kept their mouths shut while time passes slowly. If something wrong had happened, they would be the ones cheering me up. It was quite clear that it was impossible to create a conversation with me during such a crisis.

Soon, some of my senses were beginning to weaken. All of a sudden my vision became blurred, while I'm beginning to hear the faint echoes of the doctor's feet running in the hallways.

Then I realized there was simply guilt digging a large, black hole in my stomach. Those tears I desperately needed to hold back slid down my pale cheeks. Liz bit her lip, not wanting to take a glimpse of my face. Her sister, Patty, had probably went to the bathroom or most likely wandered away. But I couldn't stop the tears from pouring out. There were no loud sobbing, whimpers, or pitiful weeping coming from me.

I wouldn't dare to do those things. Of course I would never, since my name is, and I am, Death the Kid.

The accident that caused father's wounds wasn't much of a crime, was it? He's only hurt, and confused to why something like that had happened. I bet he isn't aware of it all. Like the doctors said, he is actually feeling all right. My father is strong enough just like I mentioned earlier. He would recover and we will all move on.

Right now, I can just imagine him looking through the window with a big crooked smile under the clean white sheets of his hospital bed. As he examines the people rushing in and out of the hospital, father would also ignore the nurses' pleads to drink a cup of water or eat some food. If I closed my eyes, he would be there strapped onto the hospital bed, welcoming me with a goofy remark.

Eventually we were able to see him, and he acted exactly like I expected. Though I sensed he was well aware of what really happened. It was all there in his bloody red eyes...all of his emotions. Usually they would be hidden by a skull mask, but today that wasn't going to happen. Basically, he was the same, except he wasn't really bouncy or squeaky. This was fine by me.

However, I didn't know that once this accident would be forgotten, my life would change.

A few days later he was finally discharged from the hospital. My father didn't bother going to work for the rest of the week. The rest of us didn't attend school until he was all right. After all, he was the head of the elite academy we go to. November was truly a terrible month for everybody who lives under the same roof as I.

Though, without the others noticing, things are going to become worse for me. Once I returned to Shibusen, I could sense the atmosphere held quite an odd tone. As I walked calmly in the busy, crowded hallways, there was something that made me bit my lip until it bled.

I would steal some glances of the students left and right, but all I would find are either delinquents fooling around or groups of "friends" conversing improperly. It really disgusts me to the point I'm about to pass out. I always wonder how these _children _got accepted into father's school. More importantly, doesn't he realize how reckless the students are? There all just lazy and useless kids who are not creating a good life whatsoever!

"_No wonder you have no friends, Kid…" _I remembered Liz's words after I'd confessed how much this school annoys me when I was in ninth grade (and obviously it still does). I ignored her, of course. Besides, what she had said was pretty stupid.

Today I decided to avoid these gut-wrenching feelings I'm beginning to receive, and continue on with my "normal" life. School was a place to learn, anyway. You aren't supposed to worry about your social life when you're main focus is to succeed in important subjects like mathematics and language arts.

But, the teachers turned out to be absolutely dull and boring during their lectures. That wasn't all. There was also a lot of scolding and detentions. I wasn't involved in any of that, though. The advanced classes contain a small amount of people, so class isn't unruly like others. But there are a handful of teens in my classes with horrible behavior.

"Oi, Soul-kun! Don't you think Ms. Marie has something going on today?" an obnoxious blue-haired nearby yelled quite loud to his bored-looking friend. I sometimes think why I can't choose another place to sit during lunch. But then I always remind myself it's nearly impossible to find a free seat, and a place you are welcomed. Besides, this was the only table that wasn't covered with dirty words. Seriously, father should start monitoring the school.

Anyway, why does this…midget have to scream when his friend is sitting right beside him? It wasn't really necessary, and it can disturb others. The white-haired sulking next to the loud mouth, with dark-rimmed eyes, shrugged his shoulders as he chugged down a small carton of milk. I cringed and continued taking small bites of my sandwich.

"Hey Soul, do you mind if I sit with you and Black Star?" A green-eyed girl with short, dark-blonde hair showed up all of a sudden behind the boys. It was utterly strange, but then I remembered she was in most of my classes.

The girl decided to wear her hair in pigtails, and also wore a yellow vest over a white blouse with a green tie. She also tucked in her blouse into her plaid red skirt perfectly. I can't help myself but become impressed by how intelligent she looks.

Maybe she wouldn't be that type of girl who's the one who always fool around. Maybe not all of father's students are delinquents… I'm pretty sure she had impressed a lot of professors in this school.

The boy named "Soul" flashed a teethed grin at his friends, and when he was about to give a response to the girl his friend practically burst. My face is beginning to hurt from cringing at this kid.

"We're not letting you, unless you give me your pizza!" Black Star must be an idiot if he really expected the girl to give away her lunch for him.

"No way!" She exclaimed, and then placed her tray next to Soul's. After that she took out a large book and began reading. She was nearly finished…

"Oi, Maka… Isn't there a day when you won't be reading?" mumbled the boy next to her.

"Be quiet or I'll Maka-chop you again," she stated calmly.

_What am I doing? _Why am I wasting time listening to others' conversations? Sure, they amused me in some way, but it really wasn't worth it. Even though we are classmates, we don't really interact much. Therefore, it's just useless sticking around these people. I rolled up the sleeve of my black blazer and took a glance of the watch around my wrist. With a curse word uttered under my breath, I stood up quickly and left the lunchroom.

Usually, when I have some extra time, I would hang around father's room since I would do some errands for him. The hallways were quiet except for a few boys running around with dumb, mischievous smiles plastered on their faces, probably planning to skip school. I gritted my teeth, but then ignored them and continued on my way to father's room.

"Wazzup? Wazzup? How are you doing, Kiddo?" Father's desk was completely covered in stuffed animals, small balloons, baskets filled with treats, and bouquets of flowers. I guessed they were from the staff of the school, about all of them are really close to my father.

"Fine, father…More importantly, how about you?" I asked, wondering why father decided to wear a fancy suit instead of the usual, raggedy coat he wears. For some reason, father always wants to hide his whole body… It's strange because he rather look like an eerie creature, when he looks human.

"Fine, fine~!" He sang, walking around his desk to pat my head. Next, father tilted his head. "So~ What are you doing here?"

I jumped, but remained calm. Possibly, the accident had caused him to forget a few things…

"I usually come around and use my free time to help you with some errands," I answered him a bit reluctantly. He might be really busy today, since he has been gone quite a time.

"Hm..? Sorry, Kid, but…I have nothing for you to do today~!" It's quite nice how he usually say most things in a sing-song way (sarcasm)… I tried not to show him I was disappointed, and showed him a small smile.

"Well, that's all right—"

"Ooh! Before you go, Kiddo, I have to tell you something~" I paused and released my hand from the gold handle. Turning around, I could see father's face still covered by that emotionless, skull mask…

"What is it?"

"There's a young couple moving in next door, and I hear they have a son and daughter~!" He exclaimed, jumping towards me.

"Why would they move in such an old house? Nobody set foot in there in years!" Why would he be telling me this? It's really not much of our business… Probably he wanted us to greet them since we didn't have any neighbors until now.

"Who cares? Now you can have some friends, Kiddo! It's really the time for you to socialize a little bit… If you don't, you know it will ruin your—or our reputation,"

He's right. I am very certain when I was younger, father would always host large parties or banquets. I must not ruin our family's reputation… What happened to me in these past few years? Maybe I was too caught up in the human world. I thought everything was unsatisfying and disgusting in this new dimension. Why would father want to live in such a place? _I can be a little friendly like in my childhood!_

No wonder I didn't have any friends.

"Thank you, father!" I bowed and quickly left his room, probably leaving him with a puzzled face. Father was giving me signs that I should open up to people more. I realized he's right, for I can't remember my classmates' names or have a little chat with them.

All I wanted in this life was a friend… Why didn't I notice that all these years?

When I arrived home, I found a truck sitting on the driveway of the house next door. I heard somebody died in that house, or I'm just listening to too many of Patty's not-so creepy stories. Its enchanting, grey and cracked walls are covered in tangled vines, while weeds grow wildly, taking over the dreary and dry garden. The mansion was pretty old, yet it looked beautiful in a melancholic way.

I dropped all of my stuff in my bedroom, and rushed out the house. Patty stayed after school for one of her clubs, while Liz is probably over at her friend's house. There was complete silence until I heard the sound of a van approaching. Through its dark-tinted windows, I was still able to see their silhouettes. It stopped in front of the fence.

The first to get out was a man with long, gray hair. He wore a stitched lab coat, and dark clothes underneath. The man took out two cardboard boxes stacked onto each other. A woman with long, black hair emerged next, and she also wore a lab coat.

Then there was a masculine young man, who seemed angry, but then he carried some boxes too. To be honest, they don't seem like your average neighbors. I gulped and stood up from the front steps of my home.

Somehow, the raven-haired woman noticed me from where she was. The next thing she did was smile and wave directly at me enthusiastically. Her—what seemed to be—husband noticed, took a glance of me, before waving too. Something clicked, and I thought that man looked familiar.

"Crona!" The young man screamed, coming out of their large house. Immediately one of the car's doors opened, and a small, frail-looking figure stepped out.

Her light rose-colored hair covered most of her pale blue eyes. I couldn't help but feel nauseous from the fake smile that's etched on that sickeningly abnormal face. My mind has turned blank…and I'm already thinking:

Who are these people?

**A/N: That's…a boring chapter, right? XD I can't help it; first chapters usually turn out like this—especially for my Crona x Kid fanfiction.**

**So, if you've read some of my stories (but you probably don't remember my name), you might notice my stories have been deleted. Well, writer's block have been abusing me pretty hard this year (especially since I'm in a new school, and the kids there ARE HORRIBLE! …And there have been a lot of incidents happing in my family…oh wow, this is how you end the year! DX).**

**Sooo, I practically quit fanfiction… But now I'm back. And hopefully I'm staying. Crona and Kid FTW! Okk! XD First of all, some parts might be a little weird, because I lost some interest, honestly. It took me like three days to completely finish this. I couldn't come up with anything in the end, so yeah…I ended it when Kid finds this weird family moving in next door….and he's totally confused about it.**

**He might be a little OOC, since I sometimes use MY OWN personality traits when I portray him… I just can't help it. (I've been called perfectionist, negative, freak, & critic at my school a bunch of times!) Also, my pathetic excuse for my horrible writing is that Spanish is my first language…so yeah. **

**Though, I hope this was interesting in some way?**

**Subscribe or review?**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Usagi-hime**


End file.
